Neeko
|-|Neeko= |-|Star Guardian Neeko= - Star Guardian Neeko= - Prestige Star Guardian Neeko= }} Summary |-|Original Lore=Hailing from a long lost tribe of vastaya, Neeko can blend into any crowd by borrowing the appearances of others, even absorbing something of their emotional state to tell friend from foe in an instant. No one is ever sure where—or who—Neeko might be, but those who intend to do her harm will soon witness her true colors revealed, and feel the full power of her primordial spirit magic unleashed upon them. |-|Star Guardian Lore=A member of Ahri's original team of Star Guardians, Neeko watched her teammates fall against Zoe's dark powers, going into hiding when she, too, was thought dead. Revealing herself to the newly assembled Star Guardians at the eve of their greatest battle, the wide-eyed adventurer has vowed that this time, she won't run. Neeko and the Star Guardians emerge from their battle forever changed, friendships reforged in the face of stunning victory and brutal loss. They will save their lost companion—perhaps not now, but one day—and they will do it together. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B Name: Neeko, The Curious Chameleon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old, Physically in her late teens to early 20s Classification: Vastaya (Oovi-kat) | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to manipulate her Sho'ma, her spiritual essence, for a variety of purposes, as well as directly interact with and attack the Sho'ma of other living beings), Shapeshifting (Able to use her Sho'ma to perfectly mimic the physical appearance of any living thing, even mimicking faux injuries if they are hurt. She can also gain a variety of powers through this ability depending on what she shapeshifts into gaining [[Flight|True Flight] by shapeshifting into a bird]), Sound Manipulation (Able to perfectly mimic the voice or sounds of the being she takes the physical appearance of), Empathic Manipulation (Able to instantly tell a person's intentions by absorbing part of their emotional state), Body Control (Capable of mimicking parts of some animals, such as inflating her throat like a frog), Flight (Can use her tail as a propeller, granting her limited flight capabilities), Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Able to read peoples thoughts and minds by connecting her Sho'ma to theirs), Memory Manipulation (Able to gain access to the majority of a person's memories by connecting her Sho'ma to theirs), Limited Dream Manipulation (Able to communicate with other members of her species through her dreams), Energy Projection, Invisibility, Duplication (Via Shapesplitter), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Shapesplitter), Damage Boost (Via Shapesplitter), Status Effect Inducement (Able to Root enemies Via Tangle-Barbs and Stun Via Pop Blossom), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Pop Blossom), Power Mimicry (Able to mimic the basic attacks of those she transforms into) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, and Energy Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Nidalee) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Fought Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Nidalee, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Vastaya can lift a grown man over their head with a single hand with no effort whatsoever) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with spells | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: None notable | Her Familiar Towa Intelligence: Above average (While somewhat naive, Neeko is a skilled combatant and hunter, having spent several months learning how to hunt and survive in the wild from Nidalee. She is highly skilled with her shapeshifting abilities, having outsmarted an entire Noxian compound solely by shapeshifting into different people and making them fight and kill each other.) Weaknesses: Neeko prefers shapeshifting using a feminine Sho'ma as connecting with a masculine Sho'ma makes her somewhat uncomfortable (Though this is not so much a weakness as a personal preference, as Neeko is both perfectly capable of and willing to do so if she wants to). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sho'Ma Manipulation:' As an Oovi'Kat, Neeko possesses the inherent ability to control Sho'ma, the spiritual essence of all living things. Neeko's existence blends seamlessly with the spirit realm, allowing her Sho’ma to directly intermingle with other beings through mere proximity. This grants her a variety of abilities, the most notable of which being the ability to mimic the physical forms of others at will by connecting her Sho'ma with theirs. Using this ability, Neeko is able to shapeshift into a perfect copy of the being of her choosing, and she is able to change shape as many times as she likes with no ill effects to herself, though the process leaves the being she changed into briefly dizzy and disorientated. She is able to use her Sho'ma to read people's thoughts, emotions, and memories, as well as receive information such as names just from connecting with their Sho'ma. Neeko can also communicate with other members of her species through the Spirit Realm. *'Inherent Glamour:' Neeko shapeshifts into an ally, transforming into her normal self after attacking or being damaged by an opponent or using either Blooming Burst or Tangle-Barbs. *'Blooming Burst:' Neeko propels a seed into a target area, which blooms after a short delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within. If the burst kills an enemy unit or damages a champion or large monster, it will bloom again to deal magic damage. *'Shapesplitter:' Neeko becomes invisible, sending a temporary clone of her current form sprinting in a target direction while both herself and her clone gain bonus movement speed. Neeko also passively resonates with spiritual energy every third basic attack, dealing bonus magic damage and granting her bonus movement speed. *'Tangle-Barbs:' Neeko slings a magical spiral in a target direction, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies it passes through. The last champion hit is rooted for longer. If Tangle-Barbs hits at least two enemies, it grows in size and speed, and the root duration against the last champion hit is further increased. *'Pop Blossom:' Neeko channels spiritual essence, shields herself, increased for each enemy champion nearby, Upon landing, Neeko bursts with spiritual energy, dealing magic damage and stunning nearby enemies. If Neeko is disguised, enemies cannot see her channel. Key: Base | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Reptiles Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Guardians Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4